Almas con Corazon
by QueenSara
Summary: Maka acaba de cumplir 17 años pero un incidente la hizo recordar su pasado y ahora se encuentra con un leon en donde ambos se apoyaran para cumplir con su mision de matar...el problema es que si podran derrotar y enfrentar su pasado para descubrir los secretos de su vida...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Se que aun no termino mi otra historia pero subo esta como adelanto de mi serie de historias, busque historias relacionadas y como no encontre decidi subir una

 _ **Los personajes no son mios, sino de la produccion disney y del creador**_

 _ **de Soul Eater yo no pude crear hermosa obra asi que disfruten**_

* * *

PROLOGO

 _Un día normal yo lo llamaría aquí estoy con mis amigos realizando otra misión, pero esta es una muy dura de enfrentar este kishin tiene fuerzas impresionantes todos estamos cansados, veo a mis costados para ver mejor a Death de Kid sangrando por una de las navajas del kishin, Black Star está igual solo que el esta intentando detenerlo para que no llegue hacia nosotros, veo hacia la guadaña que sostengo Soul aparece por la guadaña puedo sentir que está cansado pero solo me sonríe para no preocuparme. Corro hacia el kishin intentando dañarlo con cada golpe que le doy sonrió para mí pero siento un dolor intenso en mi brazo, caigo al suelo toco mi brazo siente un líquido que resbala por él, Soul vuelve a su forma humana para gritarme de lo tonto que fue. Me levanto solo para observa que Kid y Black Star están atacando pero…Soul no puede pues sin mí no puede hacer nada en un movimiento rápido el kishin salpica sangre de Kid quien cae al suelo y débil, Black Star está igual herido pero no lo demuestra, en un omento veo a Soul corre transformando uno de brazos en guadaña atacando al kishin mientras que este regresa el golpe, miro a mis amigos que se enfrentan al kishin mientras que yo me siento una inútil con mi brazo herido, el kishin se prepara para el golpe final que es para ellos._

Todos cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto del kishin esperando salir vivos, las navajas se extendieron haciendo sonreír al kishin por las nuevas almas que comería, las navajas descendieron lo más rápido posible para al final escuchar un solo grito.

 _Todo…se vuelve borroso…siento un dolor muy grande en mi estómago…mis lágrimas no paran…escucho gritos…solo veo sangre que empieza a rodearme…estoy en el suelo…veo que me duele ver los rostros de mis amigos…fui yo quien recibió el golpe del kishin…todo se vuelve oscuro…_

 _¡MAKAAA!-se escuchó el grito de Soul por el lugar_

 _¡MAKAA-CHAN!-Tsubaki quien no paraba de llorar_

 _¡ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO!-Black STAR CORRIENDO HACIA EL_

 _¡¿Por qué LO HICISTE MAKAA?!-Soul quien no paraba de gritar._

 **Juntos verdad-se escucha una voz de un chico de 20 años**

 **Me llamo Kopa-se ve una figura**

 **Hola pequeño yo te cuidare jeje-una voz infantil se escucho**

En alguna parte de la imaginación de un recuerdo oscuro o feliz, se encuentra Maka flotando en la oscuridad escuchando atentamente las voces

 _Todo está oscuro…me pregunto dónde estoy…porque siento frio…voces…por qué a mí…voces muy hermosas sonoras…el chico me recuerda a alguien…pero quienes serán…porque me siento…cálida es como si esta voz me hiciera tranquilizar…es como si formara parte de mi…_

 **Kopa jeje!-se escucha una risa**

 **Karla espérame-se ve un chico de cabello rojo**

 **Vamos que hay que llegar- se distingue una chica de cabello café corriendo hacia ella**

 **KOPAA!-Se escucha un grito desesperado**

 **NOOO!-el chico grita pero se ve que su forma cambia a un león**

 _Pero que…porque me dele mi cabeza…porque me duele…._

Maka empieza a moverse de manera extraña como si el dolo del chico le afectara mucho

 _ **RECUERDAS MAKA**_

¡MAKA QUE BUENO QUE DESPERTARTES!-se escuchó la voz de la Death Scyth

Papa…que me paso?-su voz parecía quebradiza

Me alegro que te hayas recuperado Maka estuviste en como 1 semana jaja y pensaba en abrirte je-con una voz de malicia

Pero dónde estoy?...y donde están ellos?- quiso saber la rubio cenizo

¿De quién hablas Maka?-dijo Marie

De los chicos que escuche…-intentando pararse

Eso no importa lo que importa es que MI MAKITA ESTA BIEN!-la abraza

¡PAPA SUELAME!- dándole un Maka-chop

Con su padre en el suelo inconsciente Maka empezó a buscar por todo el cuarto a su compañero y sus amigos, al no verlos vio a los demás quienes tenían miradas tristes

¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto Maka

Pues…creo que fueron asignados a nuevas misiones…Soul cree que ha estado por ahí paseando…-con una mirada seria

Sera mejor que te recuestes Maka aun estas débil…pero lo bueno es que sales hoy-con una sonrisa

Está bien…-dijo sin animo

Horas después Maka ya podía levantarse y por fin podía salir de la enfermería, algunos quisieron ayudarla a llevarla a su casa pero ella se negó pidiendo que podía sola, así que de regresó a casa Maka se preguntó por qué nadie estaba ahí, porque Soul no fue a verla, ni siquiera Tsubaki fue, Kid, Liz, Patty y ni si quiera el ruido de Black Star, en todo el camino se la paso así.

Finalmente llego a su departamento en donde metió la llave para poder ver el departamento desordenado, parecía que un tornado hubiera pasado ahí, todo desordenado, dejo caer las llaves aun lado de la mesa, camino hasta llegar al sillón parecía que Soul no estaba.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un chico de 18 años, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, con unos jeans, Soul había llegado sin perder tiempo Maka le grito

-¡SOUL!¡POR QUE TODO ESTA TIRADO AQUÍ!-echando humo

-¿Maka?...es que hacías falta-sin ninguna expresión expresando su antipatía

-Soul porque tampoco me fuiste a ver…-esperando una respuesta

-Yo porque tengo que ir? Fuiste tú la que se lo busco…-apartándola de su camino

-¿Qué?...pero Soul somos compañeros…-empezando a quebrarse

-Y…eso no me importa…jamás debiste meterte…-caminando hacia su cuarto

-Soul Eater…tenía que hacerlo ustedes Iván a recibir el golpe-intentando no llorar

-SABES ES MI TRABAJO COMO ARMA.!-gritándole

-Pero no lo podía permitir!-intentando contener las lagrimas

-Sabes…creo que me voy a dormir-se va a su cuarto y cierra con un portazo

Ahora Maka se encontraba sola en la sala, ella jamás había sentido esto anteriormente habían tenido peleas, pero esta parecía que le afectaba mucho, su corazón parecía más frágil, así que ella camino a su cuarto dejando caer todas las lágrimas que había contenido

-Tonto!...solo lo hice para salvarlos!-tratando de no llorar

Después de un rato era media noche todo en Death City dormían tranquilos, incluso Soul quien parecía no tener problemas, hasta que escucho un grito por todo su departamento, se levantó tranquilo y camino hacia la otra habitación, en donde se encontró a una chica de pelo cenizo llorando.

-Sabes…trato de dormir…mejor cállate-se vuelve a ir

Maka se quedó quieta por la expresión que le hizo estaba sorprendida, hacia solo lloro en silencio evitando despertarlo.

 _Porque siento muy triste…es como si mi corazón estuviera cambiando…pero porque estoy llorando…solo soñé. Con ellos…porque cada vez que grita me hace sentir mal, como si mi corazón estuviera unido al del…es difícil saber que me pasa…pero sé que algo pasar pronto…porque mi corazón no para de decirme que algo se acerca…_

Una chica que le tenía miedo a las pesadillas no era normal pero había algo raro en estas pesadillas es como si ella las hubiera vivido pero eso la dejaba con muchas dudas, durante los siguientes minutos Maka finalmente se quedó dormida de nuevo, esperando no tener que soñar lo mismo.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado mucho para que pueda seguir escribiendo la historia


	2. Chapter 2 Visiones

Hola a todos pues aqui esta otro capitulo de esta historia me he tardado pero ya esta echa solo que no sabia que colocarle exactamente espero que lo disfruten.

 **The Lion King y Soul Eater no me pertenecen solo la historia**

* * *

VISIONES

 _A pasado 1 semana más y realmente no estoy bien…Soul es la razón me ignora creí que era pasajero pero ahora que fuimos a la escuela esta igual nadie es igual…Black Star ya casi no se me acerca al igual que todos mis amigos…y lo peor es…que las pesadillas…siguen presentes...ahora se esperó que me perdonen pero igual deben igual entenderme…_

Todos ya se empezaban a colocar en sus asientos como siempre, Soul como lo ha hecho toda la semana ignora a Maka en todo el día al igual que es su departamento, los demás igual hacen lo mismo solo Tsubaki es la única que le sigue sonriendo igual que las hermanas Thompson.

Hoy es otro día más para Maka Albarn, terminando las clases Soul salió lo más rápido posible de su lugar para dirigirse a sus amigos que los esperaban, dejando sola a Maka otra vez últimamente dejaron de llevarse bien, harta de este día recogió todas sus cosas y camino solo cinco pasos para quedarse parada enfrente de Ox, Jacqueline, Kim, Harvar, killik y las armas de este.

-Maka lamentamos retrasarte hoy- hablo Ox

-Para que me necesitan- menciono Maka

-Pues…veras…queremos preguntarte- intento hablar Jacqueline

-¿Por qué ya no están juntos Soul y tú?- Interrumpió Kim

Maka los miro por un momento para después llenarse de valor

-Pues…t-todo…es…m-mi…culpa…c-creo- maldiciéndose por tartamudear

El grupo se quedó mirándola por unos momentos para luego intercambiar miradas, Kim se acercó a Maka para darle un abrazo

-¿P-porque…m-me…a-abrazas?- intentando disimular su voz quebradiza

-Maka…te vez mal y lo sabes…no solo es por eso…- Menciono Kilik

-¡Ya se Maka ven con nosotros ya tienes 17…vamos a festejar un rato!- hablo Jacqueline que estaba alegre

-L-lo…s-siento…pero creo…- con una mirada triste

Pero antes de poder terminar ya era jalada por el salón directo así los pasillos mientras que con asombro observaba a su captores, quienes le mencionaban que no la dejarían sola, ante esto Maka sonrió.

Horas después en un bar se encontraba un chico de pelo celeste arriba de las mesas ya todo borracho diciendo que la seria el próximo dios…mientras que sus amigos que igual estaban igual se reían y avergonzaban de su actitud.

-Hey…Soul…hip…- acercándose Kid que parecía perdido

-Dime…- intentando ver a su amigo

-No crees que…debamos…ya hablar con…Maka…- agarrándose de la mesa para no caer

-Yo no tengo nada que decirle…a esa…tonta…que se-pa…nadie…le dijo que se metiera a esa pelea- con una voz ronca

Antes de poder continuar Black Star quien parecía perdido alzo la vista en busca de su arma pero en vez de eso observo una figura que entraba al bar…sin duda era Maka que venía acompañada, así que se paró y dando un grito al grupo de amigos que apenas ingresaban

-¡OIGAN USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ!- casi cayéndose

Esto hizo que todos miraran a Black Star y ver a los nuevos miembros que se encontraban en la puerta esto hizo que Soul mirara a la rubio cenizo que parecía igual de sorprendida, él no la esperaba hacia que solo miro a los acompañantes intentando ignorarla, mientras que el grupo seguía igual de impactado.

-¡LES DIJE…QUE QUIEREN AQUÍ IDIOTAS!- volvió a gritar Black Star

-¡Cállate! Nosotros podemos entrar aquí- menciono Kim para caminar lejos de la escena seguida por los demás.

Una vez que el ambiente se despejo Soul bajo la mirada para volver a tomar su cerveza lo mismo hicieron todos, durante 2 horas ambas bandas se devolvían miradas de odio, pero alguien se empezaba a incomodar y Ox lo noto, así que empezó a hablar de varias cosas al igual que todos, con cada tema que sacaban Maka empezó a convivir con ellos relajándose por poco, mientras que el otro grupo seguí bebiendo en especial Soul que parecía todo un trapo manejable, sin embargo todo el rato que estuvo ahí se llenó de valor se paró como pudo y camino hasta Maka quien se encontraba en la mesa junto a Ox, una vez frente a ella todo el grupo empezó a dirigirle miradas de " aléjate de aquí" o " vete y no molestes". Sin embargo Soul las ignoro.

-Maka…dime…viniste aquí…para fastidiarme…no me importa que hagas aquí…solo vete…sabes solo me molesta tu presencia…jamás debiste meterte en…esa pela…más bien…jamás debiste ser mi técnico…solo eres una estúpida chica…que de suerte me hizo una Death Sythe…pero ya que…eres una estúpida…¡Idiota!...siempre me dices pervertido…por culpa de tu padre que para empezar…tu familia cae bajo…tu madre jamás esta…tu padre un mujeriego…y tu pecho plano…sin mi estarías muerta porque parece que solo…traes problemas…todo te hace llorar…me desesperar…con tus golpes…¡Eres una bipolar siempre te quejas de todo me molestas siempre me manda, jamás te das cuenta de tus errores!¡ERES LA PEOR TECNICA SABES ME HUVIERA GUSTADO QUE JAMAS…- se escuchó un golpe, Soul tenía una marca roja es su cachete

Maka estaba frente a él con una mirada triste como si su corazón se hubiera roto, todos de alrededor observaron el acto, incluso hasta las personas que trabajaban ella…ya no podía más…había aguantado los insultos, que la tratara mal…pero ya no mas eso fue lo ultimo

-¡SI CRRES ESOP POR QUE NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ, SI QUIERES YA JAMAS ME VUELVAS A VER…ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES…ERES UN PUTO IDIOTA DE MIERDA JAMAS DEBISTE CONVERTIRTE EN UNA DEATH SYTHE!- dejando atrás a todos

Del bar se escuchó varios pasos siguiendo a Maka quien corría intentando sacarse todo ese mal sentimiento, pero antes de seguir corriendo paso lo impensable…en las calles se vio un gran bosque Maka estaba paralizada observando lo que tenía enfrente logro ver a un león de color dorado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, intento acercarse a él pero una vez antes de tocarlo una navaja descendió haciendo gritar al león de dolor, haciendo a Maka gritar igual era como si ella pudiera sentir su dolor, intentando pararse dando pasos hasta que sintió que caí viendo todo negro al final.

Justo a Tiempo llegaron Ox quien pudo ayudarla, Kim quien la checaba, los demás miraban asustados, después de unos minutos Maka volvió a reaccionar todos hicieron preguntas pero ella se negaba a decir algo, después de regresar a su departamento Harvar verificaba que Soul no estuviera, una vez hecho eso pasaron todos pero antes de decir otra cosa Maka fue a su habitación cerrándola de un portazo, todos miraron tristes la escena nadie pensaba que Soul llegaría lejos…después de unos minutos se abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Maka sujetando dos maletas.

-Me ayudarían a llevar esto al departamento de mi padre…él sabe que me dirijo hacia su departamento…si Soul dijo eso ya no hay razón para quedarme…- mirando a todos con sus ojos que reflejaban tristeza.

Todos al final acompañaron a Maka al departamento de la Death Sythe, ahí todos miraron a Maka quien dejo de hablar la ayudaron a instalarse, como a las 12 de la noche todos dispuestos a retirarse, se escuchó un grito y sin duda era Maka quien agarraba su estómago como si alguien la hubiera apuñalado , todos se acercaron para tranquilizarla.

-¡NOOOO!¡KOPA!¡KOPAAA!- Fue lo único que gritaba Maka sin creerlo minutos después dejo de gritar llevo sus manos a su cara

-Maka…estas…bien…- menciono Ox

-No…creo que es hora de ayuda…- Cambiando su tono de voz

Todos la miraron parecía que estaba inquieta como si alguien quisiera quitarle su vida, esa imagen de Maka les aterro, ella era fuerte pero ahora se veía débil no se parecía a la Maka que conocían.

A la mañana siguiente Soul despertó en su recamara haciendo mueca de dolor se agarró la cabeza al parecer no recordaba nada pocas imágenes le llegaba estuvo minutos acostado intentando recordar algo de lo que paso anoche pero todo fue en vano pues no le venía nada hocique se paró y se dirigió al baño, después de media hora salió y se encamino hacia la cocina cuando vio el reloj vio que eran las 12 de la tarde parecía que había dormido bastante así que miro hacia el cuarto de Maka que seguía cerrado, se le hizo raro pues Maka jamás dormía bastante hace que pensó que se había salido hace que sigue con su día. Mientras que Maka se encontraba en las afueras de Death City junto pero muy raro con Spirit, siguiéndolos estaban Kim, Jacqueline, Ox, Harvar, Kilik y sus armas, todos llegaron a una casa que estaba en medio de un bosque después de 2 horas de caminar estaban ahí para solucionar el problema, temerosos observaron la casa hasta que Maka camino y toco con seguridad la puerta para ver cómo se abría por si sola. Todos entraron observando cada detalle del lugar hasta que en medio de la casa vieron como una mujer como de 25 años vestía un vestido largo que se apegaba a su figura de color vino ojos rojos como sangre traía una capucha del mismo color que su vestido ello los veía todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar esperando que alguien hablara.

-Vaya…a que se debe su visita- Menciono la mujer

-Soy Spirit Death Sythe…he venido para que me pueda ayudar con mi hija al parecer ha tenido sueños o visiones raras que no podemos explicar- Hablo seriamente Spirit.

La mujer empezó a acercarse a Maka quien parecía mirarla con una mirada vacía, una vez cerca pudo examinarla agarro desprevenida a la rubio cenizo para llevarla a un cuarto en el que le pido que se acostara al parecer estaba conformado por una mesa solamente en medio del cuarto. Una vez acostada miro el techo e intento no demostrar su nerviosismo.

-Veamos…quieta…- Menciono la mujer que parecía estar acomodando algunas velas a su alrededor.

-Tranquila Maka ya verás que todo estará bien- regalándole una sonrisa Jacqueline

-Eso espero…- Intentando mantener la calma

-Veamos…cuéntame que recuerdas poco así que…te pido que cierres los ojos- Colocándose a su lado

-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber la rubio cenizo

-Solo quiero saber para poder ayudarte…-

-Emh…pues veo siempre a un león y un humanos que siempre me sonríen…cuando los apuñalan…yo siento su dolor…me duele y siempre termino gritando su nombre…Kopa…- Evitando sonar quebradiza

-Tranquila Maka…- Intento animarla Harvar

-Pues…lo que veo…mmm…quiero que cierres los ojos…- Pidió la mujer

-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber Kim

-Lo que veo es que esto perjudica mucho a esta chica…puede ser que lo encuentre…si volvemos tu memoria atrás- Intento explicar

-Quiere decir…que Maka tendrá que ver su vida pasada…- Intento hablar Ox

-Por ahora si…puede ser que algo te moleste…y esto sea producido necesitamos ver si algo de su vida pasada para poder ayudarla…- Termino de mencionar

-Yo quiero intentar esto…solo quiero sacar estas imágenes de mi cabeza…- Menciono Maka

Todos la miraron por un rato para después sonreír y decirle varias palabras de aliento para que ella pudiera sonreírles.

-Pues solo te diré que es bueno que ellos estén aquí para apoyarte…así que solo hare que recuerdes algunas cosas…y así tal vez logremos ayudarte o hallar el daño.- Termino de hablar.

Haci que Maka cerro sus ojos y se tranquilizó dejándose guiar por la voz que le decía siempre Recuerda pero ahora solo quería despertar para poder dar fin a esto.

* * *

El siguiente capitulo veran el pasado de maka pero igual aparecera Kopa

espero que lo sigan leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3 El Recuerdo

Hola aqui subo el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten

 **Personajes no son mios pero pronto ya seran mios...**

* * *

EL RECUERDO

 _Todo va con calma se puede ver a varias personas y en especial a una señora que me mira y me sonríe al igual que otro señor que al parecer me llaman por un nombre raro "Karla", veo a mi alrededor y veo miles de personas que me sonríen y además me ¿alaban?...raro. Me cambio a otra escena en donde puedo ver claramente a un chico caminar hacia mi muy feliz y al parecer yo le sonrió y el me devuelve la sonría me abraza y me dice Karla…ese abrazo se siente cálido y reconfortarle…_

 _-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien Karla jeje- me dice mientras me abraza de nuevo_

 _-igual me encanto ver a todo el reino je-respondo con una voz dulce_

 _-hija creo que es mejor que vayas a jugar te parece-se me hacer el señor y me mira con ojos de ternura mientras que le digo que sí y me voy corriendo con el chico_

 _El escenario cambia y al parecer estoy en un cañón en donde puedo observar a un chico de mayor edad y del otro lado riendo conmigo_

 _-jeje mi hermano ya no te enojes solo era juego-se vuelve a reír_

 _-pues no fue gracioso-se estaba quejando un chico_

 _-ya Fernando no te molestes solo era juego jeje-me rio_

 _-vamos Fernando eso te pasa por burlarte de Karla je-me defiende el otro chico_

 _Otra parte estoy tomando agua con el otro chico mientras que miro el agua me doy cuenta de algo que mi reflejo está a la mitad y ahí es cuando miro al que me acompaña para darle una sonrisa_

 _-Mira somos uno-mencione emociona y pegándome más hacia él, mientras que el hace lo mismo_

 _Y se me recuerda su nombre de momento fugaz su nombre del chico es Víctor…y en ese momento se me vienen a la mente imágenes de en la que al parecer soy yo y ahora que lo noto era muy distinta, me miro bien y nota la gran diferencia y es que ella tiene el cabello suelto de color café al igual que sus ojos, entonces todo tiene sentido ahora sé que he estado vagando en este recuerdo pero enserio era yo así entonces que paso…_

 _Veo que ahora es noche miro hacia mi lado y me veo ahí en el suelo con el señor de antes que al parecer es mi padre no lo puedo creer…estoy sonriendo y conviviendo con el… ¿raro?... pero lo que veo es que él me está haciendo reír pero como yo…esto me hace sentir mal porque mi padre jamás fue así…pero lo que veo me deja muy reflexiva y a punto de llorar_

 _-Para mí eres un gran rey papa-habla la chica castaña sonriéndole a su padre_

 _-Karla…- pensando y orgulloso_

 _Realmente eso me hizo sentir mal jamás me hizo sentir así mi padre…veo que ahora estoy acostada en el pasto mirando las nubes con Fernando y Víctor ambos son hermanos por lo que he notado…después veo que salgo corriendo hacia donde están mis supuestos padres cuando me asomo para ver bien me quedo sin palabras estoy sonriéndole a una pequeña niña y creo que los de mi alrededor son mis hermanos… ¿tengo hermano?... enserio estos recuerdo hacen que cada vez que los veo me sienta feliz conmigo pero ¿Por qué?..._

 _Me encuentra en la oscuridad y al parecer todo esos recuerdos que fueron pocos por lo que me deja recordar mi cabeza en esta vida yo era feliz…mi padre no es infiel…están muy unidos…al parecer amo estar con mis hermanos…parece que igual estoy enamorada de Víctor…aquí soy feliz pero porque me ocurre todo eso si aquí no hay problema…_

 _Una luz deja que todo se vuelva negro no veo nada y solo puedo evitar pensar de que será este recuerdo entonces escucho un grito de mi…me volteo y miro algo que me deja en shock_

 _-¡MAMÁ!-grita la chica que al parecer tiene rasguños e igual siendo perseguida POR LA MADRE DE Víctor esto me deja con los ojos llenos de lagrima prefiero cerrar mis ojos y al momento de cerrarlos escucho algo que me da mucho miedo con solo escucharlo_

 __Te tengo…-menciona la madre de Víctor con un tono de maldad_

 _-No…-fue lo último que pude escuchar por que todo se volvió en silencio y ahí comprendí que había muerto a los 15…malo…perdí una hermosa vida por ella…esto me da mucha rabia pero no puedo expresarme por lo ocurrido hacía que cierro mis ojos esperando ya despertar pero entonces escucho una voz familiar es…el…Kopa…_

 _-Karla…dime no extrañas a tu familia…-se puede escuchar un poco apagado_

 _Miro atentamente y me veo estoy vestida con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y a mi lado un león pequeño con un mecho café en su cabeza que al parecer esta desilusionado yo me asusto al igual que él nos vemos asustados parece que en sus ojos hay tristeza, me paro pero en vez de correr me quedo ahí parada al igual que él y le sonrió y el me dé vuelve la sonrisa._

 _-Hola…mi nombre es Kopa…-hablo el pequeño león y ahí Maka se da cuenta_

 _-Hola…yo soy Karla…-parece que he perdido el miedo_

 _Todo se vuelve negro así que es así como lo conocí podrá ser….hay una luz camino hacia ella intento tocarla pero cierro mis ojos por ser tan brillante…los abro y me encuentro en un prado verde veo a todos lados hasta que me veo de nuevo y al parecer estoy con el pequeño león Kopa me acerco para escuchar la conversación._

 _-Dime… crees que estas garras de metal sean…mágicas-me quede con la boca abierta mirando las garras de metal que tenía en sus patas el pequeño león Kopa_

 _-No lo sé…mmm-puedo ver que me llevo mejor con el_

 _-Si ese seños dice que son poderosas eso significa….-antes de que el pudiera continuar todo volvió a ser negro desesperada yo…jamás ha vía visto esas garra… ¿Por qué se me hacen tan familiares?...solo sé que con solo verlo me siento a gusto._

 _Todo negro de nuevo una luz hace que mi brazo se levante para poder tocarla brilla y me deja en otro recuerdo miro atentamente mi alrededor y me veo esa soy yo y parece que…sonrió. Kopa…_

 _-Kopa ven alcánzame jeje-voy corriendo parece que tengo 17 años, mientras que Kopa ya se ve que le crece su melena._

 _-Karla jaja…no hagas trampa-mientras me persigue_

 _-jaja ok sin trampas-camino enfrente de el_

 _-Karla…-su voz suena triste_

 _-Dime…-mientras ella o yo lo mira_

 _-¿Tu jamás me dejaras solo?-esas palabras hacen que mi corazón se sienta indefenso._

 _-Kopa…Yo jamás te dejare solo-mientras me agacho y veo sus ojos color rojo-tu eres mi hermano y siempre lo serás…Te prometo que jamás te dejare solo y siempre te protegeré…-mientras lo abrazo_

 _-Entonces….Te prometo estar siempre a tu lado…-mientras corresponde el abrazo._

 _Otra luz puedo ver no sé si intentar tocarla pero siento que debo seguir así que vuelvo a tocarla otra vez esa luz hace que mis ojos se cierren…escucho unas voces…parece una pelea…es una pelea….abro mis ojos para verme en un escenario distinto rodeado de árboles miro a todos los lados posibles pero algo llama mi atención miro y…no lo creo…esa…soy yo…me veo a una chica alta de 1.70 cm, cabello largo parece que se volvió más reluciente, tez blanca, parece desarrollada…esa se supone que soy…y parece que sostengo una cadena que de un lado tiene una navaja y del otro lado lleva una estrella parece que es como la arma de Black…y a lado de la chica se ve que es un león… ¿Kopa?... n león que parece que me llega hasta más arriba de la cintura teniendo ese pelaje dorado y eso ojos cafés…su mechón…mejor dicho melena café y al parecer esas garras que llevaba ahora son más grandes…._

 _-Te he dicho que jamás te metas en una pelea así…-parecía molesto_

 _-Perdón…pero me preocupo por ti…si no lo sabes-parecía igual molesta pero que…_

 _-Tu ja no me hagas reír nadie se preocupa por mi…que tal si te lastiman…-esas palabras suenan a…._

 _-No me importa solo sé que no quiero que nada te pase no quiero verte sufrir….-hable con una voz de seguridad eso me trae recuerdos_

 _-Escucha bien ¡no te metas de nuevo! Esta pelea la puedo hacer yo solo….-parecía más molesto_

 _-¡No! Sin mí no puedes…-parece que se está poniendo feo_

 _-Claro que si…al parecer tú no confías en mí…-parecía una voz de tristeza_

 _-Kopa…mira es que tu no entiendes…-mis ojos parecen cristalinos con solo escuchar esto es como si aún me doliera_

 _-Te entiendo…-alzo mi vista para ver-Es mejor que tú y yo desde ahora ya no trabajemos juntos- siento que mi corazón se vuelve pequeño es como si se hubiera roto._

 _-Kopa-esa voz se parece a…-¡Pues vete! No te necesito…eres un inútil…-ésas palabras son parecidas a las que dije con Soul pero estas son más frías….Todo vuelve a ser negro me encuentro en la nada._

 _Y ahora que esa es mi vida tan confusa y siempre llena de tragedias porque siempre es así…solo sé que Kopa…el. Kopa…siento que mi corazón es más feliz cuando lo veo… ¿Por qué?...será que…._

 _Abro mis ojos y me encuentro en una montaña escucho un grito me volteo y lo que veo hace que me dé una gran rabia…Kopa…está herido… este dolor que siento…esta lastimado de una pata…que hago…enfrente de él se encuentra un demonio con cuchillas en las manos parece ser grande alza una de sus manos para darle fin a Kopa…hasta que._

 _Una espada choca contra sus cuchillos la dueña de la espada soy yo…parece que mi mirada expresa odio…_

 _-No dejare que le hagas daño…-es lo que puedo decir. Al parecer solo al sujeto puede sonreír y retirar su mano para regresarla con más fuerza mientras que la esquivo con facilidad…esa pelea_

 _Ataco con la espada que en algunas ocasiones se trasforma en otro tipo de arma, parezco que me da algunos rasguños pero no me importa…_

 _-¿¡Que haces?!-se escuchó la voz de Kopa_

 _-¡No te dejare solo! ¡No permitiré que te mate!-parezco decidida._

 _-Entonces intenta cambiar de forma usa tu ataque-hablo de nuevo Kopa, pero eso hace que se desconcentre ella o más bien yo causando que me dé un golpe pero justamente cae bien esto parece preocupar a Kopa_

 _-No puedo…-entonces esto es que…porque no puedo…_

 _-¿Qué?... ¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!-volvió a gritar Kopa pero molesto_

 _-Que no puedo…y deja de gritarme…-mientras ella esquiva los ataques y en algunos no parces tener suerte_

 _-jeje…ustedes…jeje…son unos idiotas…-se escuchó una voz que pertenecía al maniático que intentaba matara Karla o yo como sea…_

 _-¡ ¿De qué hablas idiota?!-volvió a gritar Kopa._

 _-jeje…si sus almas no están bien sincronizadas eso significa que no funciona….y por ser iguales sus almas están tan desconcertados que no pelean del todo bien-almas iguales….-jeje para mi suerte…-con eso hizo que ambos se miraran…error….se escuchó un grito y sangre….todo paso rápido….yo estoy tirada en el suelo…con una herida en mis piernas…el sujeto sonríe victorioso._

 _-jeje…ahora vas tu leoncito…-se encamino preparándose sus garras hacia el pero antes de eso una espada logro herirle la espalda_

 _-Ni creas que perderé-veo que sonrió aun herida así que el sujeto la logra lanzar haciendo que choque contra la pared de rocas…con esfuerzo se levanta y aun con sus piernas lastimadas corre hacia el con su espada, ambos chocan sus armas dirigiéndose miradas con odio las separan y vuelven a pelar con ferocidad, el sujeto lanza varias veces a la chica ósea yo…no importa cuántas veces lo haga vuelvo a contra él, pero este último golpe se lo da en su estómago y con una carga de energía que brota de su cuerpo hace que recorra en mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar con tanto dolor y antes de caer le suelta un rasposo en su estómago y lanzándola hacia la pared de rocas…caigo inconsciente…las heridas son tan profundas…_

 _-jeje tonta- mientras dirige su mirada hacia Kopa_

 _Camina lentamente hacia el mira con esos ojos rojos que se llenan de lágrimas viéndome tirada en el suelo sin poder moverme y cuando ve su mirada al sujeto quien alza sus garras para atacarlo pero por suerte Kopa lo esquiva, con una de sus garras le da un zarpazo pero o lo suficientemente fuerte…hace que el sujeto lo golpe arañándolo de su espalda, cae al suelo….alza su mirada para ver al sujeto quien lo mira sádicamente…Kopa cierra sus ojos esperando el último movimiento, al parecer el sujeto lo mira para sonreír y hacer su mano atrás y regresarla con fuera._

 _¡AAHH!-No…puede estar pasando_

 _Karla ósea yo…perdóname Kopa…cuando veo bien la escena puedo distinguir quien ha recibido el golpe fui yo…me encuentro en medio de Kopa y ese sujeto…al parecer el vuelve a sonreír para hacer otra descarga en mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar fuerte…Kopa…el…solo mira asustado…Una vez terminado su descargar deja caer mi cuerpo ya sin vida…ese es mi final. Kopa quien solo se quedó mirando dejo caer sus lágrimas gritando mi nombre._

 _-¡NO!... ¡BASTARDO!...¡KARLA!- Intenta acercarse a mi cuerpo-¡TONTA!... ¿Por qué?...TU….¡HIJO DE PUTA!...¡PERDONAME!...¡L-LO S-SIENTO!...¡PERO NO ME DEJES SOLO!- Eso ultimo hizo que mis ojos se volvieran cristalinos siento…dolor…k-Kopa…perdón…_

 _-jeje…tu turno-volvió a sonreír ese bastardo mientras volvía a alzar su mano y bajándola dando el último golpe._

 _-Karla…perdóname_

 _Subo mis manos hasta mi boca quedándome en shock…Kopa…yo…yo…¡KOPA!...nadie me puede escuchar…porque siempre así terminara todo…eme encuentro en la nada después de ver esto mi vida ya no tiene sentido…Kopa…si yo no…es mi culpa….Kopa…el…Soul…está pasando de nuevo…pero…esta vez no habrá otra muerte…_

 _***~Te prometo que jamás te dejare solo y siempre te protegeré~***_

 _Prometo cumplir mi promesa…Kopa_

 _***~Te prometo estar siempre a tu lado~***_

 _Te encontrare…_

Maka abrió sus ojos parándose despacio vio todo a su alrededor caras familiares, cuando vio con claridad solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose bien dirigió su mirada hacia su padre quien parecía preocupado aun.

-Y bien… ¿que viste?-pregunto Ox

-No sé si es verdad o mentira pero quiero descubrir todo…-hablo la peli cenizo

-Mi nombre es Alice…para servirles-hablo la mujer

-Alice necesito un libro de espadas legendarias-hablo seriamente

Pasaron unos momentos para que buscara el libro y más para entregárselo

-Aquí tienes-entregándoselo a la peli cenizo

Una vez en sus manos ojeo el libro hasta detenerlo en una página en especial quedándose en shock

-Alice… ¿Cuál es la historia de estas dos armas?-pregunto Maka

-mmm…esas armas pertenecen a los dos personas que desafiaron la ley de la muerte y las almas… _Kanpekina tamashī_ …

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado mucho

 _ **kanpekina Tamashi= almas perfectas**_

eso es todo asi que el siguiente capitulo vere cuando lo subo cuando decida que mas ponerle.


	4. Chapter 4 La Propuesta

Hola a todos traigo aqui el siguiente capitulo de Almas sin Corazon, intetare subir mas seguido esto se pone emocionante.

L **os personajes no son mios...pero ya seran mios.**

* * *

LA PROPUESTA

-Así que Kanpekina tamashī…-dijo Maka mientras miraba el libro

-Quieres decir...almas perfectas…-hablo Ox

-Si…ellos son conocidos como almas perfectas…así se le conocen a las personas que son combatibles…sus almas son igual…son iguales solo que sus cuerpos cambian…-menciono Alice

-Estas almas…digamos que paso con ellos…-dijo Kim

-Pues no se mucho…se supone que su historia empieza con el ángel del alma…realmente no se mucho pero se dice que ellos revivieron con un propósito no sé cuál pero…al crecer sus habilidades se fortalecieron ellos podían invocar cualquier arma pero siempre tenían una en mano…no me acuerdo pero, lo último que se supo es que ambos murieron hace 18 años.-dijo Alice

-Esto es confuso…ósea nadie sabe de ellos…-dijo Jacqueline

-mmm…me temo que no se…la ubicación de esa persona…-hablo Alice

-¿Qué persona?-pregunto Spirit

-Hay una persona que sabe lo que paso…pero no sé dónde se ubica…-dijo Alice

-Entonces ¿es lo único que sabes?-cuestiono la peli cenizo

-No…hay una leyenda que se predijo por ese sujeto antes de desaparecer-menciono Alice mientras prendía fuego

-¿Cuál es?-cuestiono Kilik

-Pues se dice que las armas que usaron ellos están en el mismo lugar en donde murieron en una montaña en la punta más alta de Japón una región desconocida, las almas de ellos no desaparecieron si no que están el renacer. Solo el arma reaccionara a su alma para volver a vivir.-dijo finalmente Alice

-Entonces…yo…tengo que ir…-dijo Maka decidida

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos

-¡M-Maka!-tartamudeo su padre quien solo la zarandeaba-no puedes hacerlo es peligroso-pero ella lo de tuvo con su manos

-Tranquilo papa estaré bien-mientras le sonreía

-Maka…es peligroso además no puedes ir…Shinigami no te dejara...-Hablo Kim

-Lo hare…lo convenceré…-

-Pero Maka…no estamos seguros de que tus visiones y recuerdos sean ciertos…-Hablo Jacqueline

-Pero debo intentarlo necesito saber-

-mmm…parece que estas segura con lo que quieres hacer…-hablo Alice

-Claro que si…eso puede hacer que descubra porque me pasa esto-hablo seriamente la peli cenizo

-Maka…-susurro su padre quien solo veía, el conocía esa mirada y sabía que ella lo haría sin importar nada

-Está bien…si llegas a tocar una de esas armas hay dos posibilidades…una es que recuperes tus recuerdos si fueras tu una de esas almas…la otra es que no pasara nada…-dijo Alice con un semblante serio

-Tengo que intentarlo…-dijo la peli cenizo

-Entonces te apoyo…-hablo su padre, todos lo vieron con cara de sorpresa

-Papa…-eso hizo que Maka sonriera-gracias…-

-Bueno si no hay de otra Maka todos te apoyamos-hablo Ox quien le daba su aprobación, Maka miro a todos quienes sonreían.

-Entonces iremos con Shinigami-sama a decirle lo que hare-dijo decidida

-Pero antes…-interrumpió Alice-si realizaras el viaje debes tener cuidado para llegar hasta las armas deberás enfrentarte a peligros, e incluso derrotar al monstruo que los asesino…-guardo un poco de silencio para luego continuar.-las armas una de ellas deber elegir si eres el alma perfecta, para que responda el poder.-fue lo último que dijo Alice

Así que todos miraron a Maka, para saber su respuesta, entonces ella solo regalo una sonrisa, en sus ojos se mostraba lo determinada que estaba, para ella esto era como un examen, en el que aquí seria si aprobaba lo dicho por Alice, ahora dependía aprobar los retos que se venían.-

-Lo hare…-dijo mientras sonreía

 _ **Una semana**_

Un día viernes mas todos en Shibusen tomando sus clases, Maka y los demás se encontraban en la clase del profesor Stein desde la pelea Soul y Maka no se han dirigido palabras, cuando Soul se enteró que Maka había abandonado el departamento se sintió frustrado, furioso y triste por su culpa su amiga se había ido, mientras que ella empezó a juntarse con los únicos amigos que tenían ahora Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik, Ox y Harvar.

Así pasaron las dos primeras horas hasta que el padre de Maka entro por la puerta camino hasta llegar en medio del salón

-Me llevare a algunos alumnos…Shinigami quiere hablar con ellos…-hablo seriamente Spirit

Todos se quedaron callados esperando que digiera los nombres de los alumnos, algunos temblaban unos rogaban que no fueran ellos.

-Maka, Ox, Kim, Harvar, Jacqueline, Kilik…es hora…-dijo con algo de miedo, todos dirigieron sus miradas al grupo

Soul y los demás miraban serios a que se fueran, mientras que Maka empezaba a caminar era seguida por los demás, Tsubaki miraba tristemente a su amiga irse ella realmente la extrañaba, igual que los demás en especial Soul.

Mientras tanto los demás seguían a la Guadaña de la muerte en su camino muchos morían de ansias e verlo, pero Maka era la que estaba más angustiada quería saber porque tenía estas visiones, además esta era la única forma de saberlo por eso seguido su mirada seria para no demostrar el temor que tenía. Una vez enfrente dentro vieron como Shinigami los vea, poniéndoles nervioso.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola!-dijo con esa voz infantil-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Pues vera Shinigami-sama…yo le pido realizar un viaje…-dijo Maka con mucha seguridad

-Un viaje…-se quedó todo en silencio-perfecto haremos un viaje a la playa en donde todo Shibusen asistirá, gran idea Maka-chan-dijo sonriente, mientras que a los demás les aparecía una gotita en la cabeza

-N-No ese tipo de viaje Shinigami-sama-Hablo Kim

-Entonces ¿Qué tipo de viaje?-dijo más serio

-Pues yo quiero viajar por una razón…quiero saber una verdad, y solo ir allá me responderá mis preguntas-dijo Maka muy seria

-Shinigami-sama…Maka ha tenido visiones desde el incidente y hemos investigado sus visiones concuerdan con una historia en la que creemos que si va a ese lugar y recoge una de las armas ella recupere la memoria-dijo Ox intentando sonar sensato

-Maka-chan…iras por la historia de Kanpekina tamashī…-dijo seriamente el señor de la muerte

-S-si…-dijo temerosa

El lugar quedo en silencio todos parecían nerviosos a la mirada del señor de la muerte, ahora solo quedaba esperar que diría

-Te dejare ir a tu viaje-dijo muy serio-pero…-todo se volvió en silencio-si no llegas a cumplir al tocar las armas regresaras aquí a Shibusen…pero si llegaras a recordar todo y tu fueras una de esas almas…no te atrevas a regresar…y si regresas…recuérdalo…no tendré piedad…-esto último hizo que todos se asustaran

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Spirit

Todos guardaron silencio con el temor de que algo pasara, esas palabras estaban definidas, Maka temía que si eso fuera cierto entonces jamás volvería a ver nadie…pero porque…hacia eso, Maka guardo silencio al igual que todos, pero ella necesitaba saber estas visiones hacia que con una mirada decidida ella miro al señor de la muerte

-Acepto-dijo firmemente la peli cenizo

-Muy bien…espero que no seas uno de ellos…puede retirarte-dijo seriamente.

-Pero antes…-dijo Maka seriamente, haciendo que todos la miraran.-Soul ya no será mi compañero desde ahora…es mejor que busquen una nueva compañera para el…-dijo Maka seriamente

-Como desees Maka-chan…si no llegaras a ser uno de ellos…te buscaremos otro compañero entiendes…-hablo Shinigami-sama

-Entiendo-y eso fue lo último que dijo Maka

Mientras tanto después de que Maka y el resto se hubiera retirado de la clase los demás se quedaron con duda, así que terminando las clases Soul y los demás estaban afuera hablando de lo que había pasado, aunque Soul no le tomaba mucha importancia.

-Soul-kun… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Tsubaki

-Si…-pero su mirada se perdió en el pasillo

-Soul…sabes creo que deberíamos ya arreglar todo con Maka…-dijo Kid muy tranquilo

-Lo se…pero…-a menciono Soul muy triste

-Sabemos que no quieres que le pase nada…pero Soul esta no era la mejor forma de hacérselo entender…-hablo Liz seriamente

Pero antes de poder decir otra cosa vio a una chica peli cenizo salir seguido por los demás que al parecer estaban preocupados, mientras que ella lucia despreocupada…

-Maka…que hiciste-dijo Ox

-M-Maka…que estás pensando…sabes lo que acabas de hacer…-dijo Kim preocupada intentando seguir el paso de Maka

Maka se quedó estática para luego voltear a verlos y sonreír tiernamente, ellos la miraron confusa para después ver que en sus ojos salían lagrimas traicioneras, Soul y los demás estaban sorprendidos por el momento, Soul tenía la necesidad de abrazarla, al igual que sus amigos…Maka se tapó los ojos con sus manos para luego llorara amargamente.

-Perdón…-llorando más fuete.-Yo…solo…quiero saber…perdón…pero necesito saber…-

Entonces sintió unos brazos cálidos, miro y lo que encontró fue a Crona…la estaba abrazando, todos sonreían mientras que Maka se dejaba abrazar por ella, todos se fueron uniendo al abrazo igual que Spirit…

-Tranquila Maka…aquí estoy para cuando me necesites-dijo Crona.-Ya no llores-

Soul se sentía culpable tal vez si se había pasado, por su culpa Maka había sido infeliz, se había mudado de departamento por su culpa, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a caminar quería alejarse de la escena sus amigos lo vieron así que decidieron dejarlo solo mientras que ellos hacia lo mismo irse del lugar.

Ya en la noche Maka estaba en el departamento de su padre acomodando las cosa que llevaría se suponía que esta era su misión así que decidida se preparó con ropa ligera en una mochila, y algunos recuerdos, tenía miedo debía admitirlo, ella iría sola se alejaría de todos sus amigos su padre y la escuela, pero para ella todo valía.

-Maka-chan…hora de dormir-dijo la Death Sythe apareciendo por la puerta

-Papa…crees que sea buena idea irme…-dijo a peli cenizo con un semblante triste

-Claro que si Maka…bueno yo no quiero que vayas…pero si tú quieres saber el origen de tus visiones…no me interpondré…-dijo el peli rojo.-Pero sabes…perdóname…-

Esto dejo impresionada a la peli cenizo, él le pedía disculpas porque el haría eso

-Perdón…por no haber estado para ti…por causarte demasiado daño, como padre no he podido ayudarte en nada…solo te pido que no me odies por intentar ganarme tu cariño…sé que soy mujeriego…dañe a tu madre y a ti…no soy bueno en mi trabajo…perdón por ser un inepto…-dijo mientras salían algunas lagrimas

-Papa…-dijo la peli cenizo mientras lo abrazaba.-sé que has intentado por reparar tu daño…pero para mí es difícil acéptalo…lo bueno de ti es que eres sobreprotector conmigo eso significa…que me quieres…por eso estoy feliz de que me apoyes.-dijo mientras salían algunas lágrimas.-Eres mi padre...serás un mujeriego. Pero tu jamás me olvidaste…aun cuando te he ignorado…jamás me diste la espalda…y mira ahora estoy aquí…aunque no ganaste mi custodia…aun intentaste luchar por mi…por eso…gracias por estar aquí…-

-Mi Maka…yo te estaré apoyando-

 _ **5:30 a.m.**_

Todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto temprano cada uno se despedía de su amiga peli cenizo, mientras que la Death Sythe fue a ver lo del viaje de su hija Maka se encontraba rodeada de los únicos amigos que la habían apoyado a hacer esto.

-Maka…espero que no te pase nada-mientras era abrazada por Kim.-Cuídate…ella dijo que sería peligroso…espero que puedas lograrlo, ojala no seas una de esas almas-intentando ocultar algunas lagrimas

-Maka-chan parece que mientras viajas bajaras mucha calificación así que para cuando regreses espero ver quién de los dos tiene mejor calificación jaja-mientras este recibía un golpe amistoso de la peli ceniza

-Maka, cuídate espero y encuentres las respuestas que buscas je-decía Jaqueline-pero nunca nos olvides

-Bueno Maka aquí es donde uno termina nuestro camino juntos ahora sigue tu sola…recuerda que si nos necesitas llámanos-dijo Harvar

-Maka…cuídate procura de que tu padre ya no se meta en problemas y me hare más fuerte para que veas que todos estaremos esperándote para protegerte-fui lo último que dijo Kilik

Cuando llego la Death Sythe igual se despidió de ella todos le regalaban sonrisas hasta Crona quien no estaba de acuerdo con el viaje de su amiga pero aun así sonreía por ella. Pero antes de pudiera subir una voz la hizo quedarse en su lugar

-Vaya-se escuchó una voz dulce.-Maka…espero que seas feliz-

-Alice…-susurro la peli cenizo, mientras que Alice se acercaba a ella

-Cuídate de todo peligro…espero y las armas te respondan todo…ninguno de nosotros debemos estar tristes tu estas siguiendo tu camino, aquí se decidirá tu historia…me alegraría saber que si eres una de ellos estaré orgullosa…aun si no es así…tienes amigos…ve y sonríe…-fue lo último que dijo la chica

Ya adentro del avión todos se despedían mientras veían que el avión despegaba mientras que Maka le regalaba una gran sonrisa y se despidió con su mano.

 _Los extrañare mucho chicos, son los únicos y creo que mis verdaderos amigos…me gustaría quedarme aquí…pero Kopa…siento que el está cerca en algún lugar…necesito resolver mi problema…pero tengo miedo de ser una de las almas perfectas pero solo así…sabré todo esto, regresare aun si no regreso siempre los quise…Soul…tanto hemos pasado…pero ahora tu estas siguiente tu camino y es hora…de que nuestro equipo se divida…cada quien por su lado…suena egoísta…pero así debe ser…es hora de que yo me haga valer sola…ya verás que ya no seré alguien a quien dañen fácilmente…adiós…_

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado seguir subiendo mas capitulos espero jeje.

Sigan la historia que ya se pondran emocionante en los siguientes capitulos.


	5. Chapter 5 Un León

Hola a todos aquí el nuevo capitulo me tarde un poco pero aun así lo he traído espero y les guste

 **Los personajes no son mios**

 **la historia toda mía.**

* * *

 **UN LEÓN**

En el aeropuerto se podía ver a una chica peli ceniza bajar del avión , lo que vio fue a personas que llegaban a los brazos de otras personas, todos contentos por su baja Maka sintió un dolor en su pecho camino lo más calmada que pudo, ella extrañaba a todos pero debía ser fuerte ella tomo esta decisión y no se arrepentiría de esto, alzo su vista para mirar todos lados en busca de su equipaje cuando lo localizo camino hacia él y tomo una mochila pequeña de color negro se la puso en su espalda y empezó a caminar, una vez afuera del aeropuerto la peli cenizo se dispuso a caminar hacia una parada de autobús con mucha calma en su mente todo estaba mal ella sentía que debía irse pero a la vez quedarse, pero la verdad temía algo, el señor de la muerte le había advertido que si ella no era uno de ellos tendría que regresar y tener un nuevo compañero, pero si ella fuera jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos, pero aun así ella quería asegurarse de que todo no fuera mentira de sus visiones.

Paso el rato caminando cuando alzo la vista vio que había llegado a su destino entro y compro el boleto para subirse a un autobús que la llevaría a un pequeño pueblo en el que había leído en el libro, aun así el autobús tardo en salir una vez que el autobús se puso en marcha la peli cenizo observo desde la ventana mientras que se volvía a sumergirse en sus pensamientos hasta quedar dormida.

 _-Despierta-_

Maka abrió sus ojos para ver que seguía en el autobús pudo ver desde la ventana un pequeño pueblo en el que se aproximaba, giro su cabeza a su izquierda para ver a una señora que vestía un vestido rojo, cabello blanco que la miraba, poniendo más nerviosa a la chica quien desvió la mirada.

-No te asustes chica, yo no te hare nada-hablo la señora, llamando la atención de Maka.-Vaya pero si eres bonita, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la señora

-Me llamo Maka ¿y usted?-cuestiono la peli ceniza

-Qué lindo nombre yo soy Carolina-respondió la señora muy alegre.-si no te molesta ¿Qué haces tú sola en este autobús? ¿Te esperan en la parada?-pregunto la señora

-Yo pues vengo sola-hablo la peli cenizo dejando sorprendida a la señora

-Tu sola…entonces vienes a buscar algo-dijo la señora

-De hecho-contesto la peli cenizo

-¿Se puede saber que buscas?-pregunto la señora poniendo más nerviosa a la peli cenizo

-Pues yo…no puedo decirlo…-dijo la peli ceniza, para ver que la señora sonreirá

-Está bien, de todos modos no tiene razón para decirle a que vienes a una extraña-

-Gracias-dijo para luego fijar su vista de nuevo a la ventana varias nubes empezaban a formarse por el cielo volviéndose el paisaje gris, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo

-Parece que va a llover, sabes estos tiempos me recuerdan a esa pareja de guerreros-dijo la señora así llamando la atención de Maka

-¿Guerreros?-pregunto la peli cenizo

-OH si guerreros, hace años había una joven que tenía como amigo a un león je, loco un león pero aun así eran buenos en las peleas-dijo para luego ser vista por la peli ceniza.-Lo más raro es que solo ella entendía lo que decía el león era como si fuera bendecida por un don, aun así ambos peleaban con demonios que antes habían aquí, pero un día aahh nunca volvieron de esa pelea…desde entonces sus armas están ahí…-

-Entiendo…-dijo la peli ceniza

-Pero sabes sé que un día ellos regresaran a pelear como antes, jamás les agradecí por salvarme ese día…-dijo la señora para luego pararse y bajar del autobús y ahí Maka reacciono y bajo igual del autobús habían llegado a su parada.-

Cuando la peli cenizo bajo fijo su mirada en la señora que caminaba en dirección hacia el pequeño pueblo, la peli cenizo tenía ganas de ir y hacerle preguntas pero algo decía que no, siempre ese sentimiento que no dejaba hacer lo que ella realmente necesitaba, aun así suspiro para darse vuelta y mirar el camino contrario en donde hacia un camino de tierra que se dirigía hacia el espeso bosque pero antes de caminar alguien llamó su atención

-Por cierto jovencita….cuidado al ir hacia la montaña-dijo la señora mientras señalaba una montaña dejando atónita a la peli ceniza.-Te llevara una cuatro días en llegar allá, aun así cuídate…-pero antes de que siguiera volteo a ver a Maka quien seguía parada.-Espero que tú seas ella…-finalizo para seguir caminando

Maka se había quedado en blanco ella había sabido a donde iría, por unos momentos Maka permaneció en su lugar para luego sonreír y encaminarse dentro del bosque, pronto se envolvería todo en oscuridad aun así Maka entro al bosque , miro a todos lados para ver el bosque que cada minuto se hacía oscuro volvió a fijar su vista hacia adelante en donde había el camino que tomo miro de reojo hacia atrás tentada de volver pero aun así volvió a mirar a enfrente en el que sonrió y camino con mucha seguridad estaba segura que no se arrepentía de nada.

Un día soleado en que los rayos tocaban el bosque así despertando a los animales que dormían en una parte se veía una figura de una chica caminando por el bosque, la peli cenizo se había despertado temprano aun que le fue difícil dormir en la noche aun así ella madrugo para seguir su camino, la peli cenizo sentía la ausencia de su amigos ella tenía miedo de no regresar pero aun así debía seguir, pero nunca dejo de pensar en su amigo Soul de seguro el estaría bien sin ella, siempre peleaban de todo y tal vez por esta vez fue lo mejor de ser equipo aunque le dolía a Maka ella debía ser fuerte, todos sus amigos tienen una vida objetivos siempre se habían defendido solos pero ella no…aun así tomo ella su decisión debía descubrir si era cierto la historia.

Aun así en su mente rondaba la idea de un león que siempre la llamaba, aun después d salir de Death City el león seguía presente en su mente Kopa.

El día paso en el bosque la peli cenizo no sufrió de hambre ya que ella había traído provisiones aun así estaba cansada de caminar pero no debía parar eso la atrasaría e su viaje, las nubes se formaron para empezar con una pequeña llovizna algo que no intimido a la peli cenizo aun así siguió caminando hasta llegar así una parte del bosque en el que un árbol estaba roto en el suelo ideal para tomar un descanso la peli cenizo se sentó por un momento pero luego se paró lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar un ataque sorpresivo cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver a un animal acercarse a ella sorprendida tomo una posición para defenderse, cuando el animal llego lo suficientemente cerca para ver su forma la cual sorprendió a la peli ceniza enfrente de ella se encontraba un león blanco que la miraba fijamente, aun así Maka cambio su mirada a una seria al igual que león. El león corrió hacia ella lo más rápido para darle un golpe con sus garras la cual la peli ceniza esquivo con facilidad, el león volvió a atacarla varias veces pero Maka seguía esquivando sus ataques. Entonces Maka corrió hacia el dándole una patada para ver que el león lo había esquivado aun así ella empezó a propiciar patadas mientras que él se defendía intentando darle un golpe en uno cual tuvo existo para dejar tirada a la peli ceniza en el suelo intentando parase pudo notar un pequeño rasguño en su pierna cuando vio de reojo el león había saltado a ella dejándola inmóvil en el suelo, al parecer el león se posiciono arriba de ella ambos se quedaron miraron por unos momentos pero había algo distinto en su mirada del león es como si el la conociera igual que el león quien bajo de ella despacio para cuando ambos se volvieron a mirar el ambiente cambio a uno tenso.

-Tranquilo-hablo la peli cenizo, mientras que el león la miraba fijamente

-Humanos-esto dejo que a la peli cenizo en blanco

-Etto…t-tu…h-hablaste…-tartamudeo la peli cenizo

-Si…e-espera…m-me entendiste-dijo el león blanco, ambos e quedaron miraron para después soltar un grito que se escuchó por todo el bosque

-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar?!-grito Maka

-¡Yo pero si tú eres la que me entiende!-hablo sorprendido el león.-¡Eres bruja!-

-¡Yo no soy bruja!-contradijo la peli cenizo, ambos estuvieron nerviosamente mirándose el uno al otro sin entender nada pero poco a poco la tensión se transformó en calidez

-Etto…si no eres bruja ¿Quién eres?-pregunto el león un poco más normal, mientras que la peli ceniza lo miraba con algo de nerviosismo pero aun así ella se sentí intriga este misterio

-Yo me llamo Maka Albarn y ¿Tu?-pregunto Maka, mientras el león la seguía mirando

-Yo me llamo Kimba…-contesto el león blanco.

Estuvieron por un largo silencio y aun cuando la lluvia se aproximó se quedaron en sus lugares mirándose, solo ellos existían en su mundo había algo en uno del otro que los intrigaba en sus pechos nacía una calidez que no habían sentido hace tiempo, aun con la lluvia se miraban cada uno los ojos intentando tener las respuestas que necesitaban, cuando la lluvia se hizo más fuerte ellos aún se quedaron en su sitio. Ahí fue cuando a Maka le paso por la mente una idea así que se acercó a Kimba, cuando este se dio cuenta el empezó a caminar hacia ella hasta quedar en medio donde caía mas la lluvia, quedando de frente sus ojos se cruzaron otra vez haciendo que volvieran a sentir esa calidez pero más intensa.

-Esto no puede ser verdad…-susurro la peli ceniza

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto el león blanco

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto la peli ceniza

-Vengo a buscar algo, ¿y tú?-pregunto el león

-Yo igual vengo por una cosa-contesto la chica.- ¿Qué buscas?

-Un armas…-esto dejo a la peli ceniza confusa ¿Qué haría un león con un arma?-¿Y tú?

-Igual un arma, la encontrare en esa montaña-contesto la peli ceniza apuntando a la montaña, el león impresionado la miro

-Igual yo…-susurro el león siendo oído por la peli ceniza.- ¿Has tenido visiones?-esto hizo que la peli cenizo se quedara en blanco

-Sí, igual que tu-pregunto la chica obteniendo una afirmación por el león.- ¿De qué son tus visiones? –

-Yo…-intento articular el león blanco pero se quedó callado

-Si no me quieres explicar, está bien-dijo Maka

-Mis visiones son de una chica llamada Karla…necesito ir allá solo así sabré si mis visiones son reales o mentira, necesito saber…esta chica ronda e mi cabeza todo el tiempo, es como si en mis visiones ella estuviera viva y yo sintiera su dolor y felicidad…-explico el león blanco, dejando a Maka impresiona ella sentía lo mismo

-Yo igual…solo que yo busco a Kopa…-hablo la chica en susurro, esto hizo que el león se alejara lejos de ella dando pasos hacia atrás, mientras que Maka lo miraba confusa

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto la peli ceniza

-Atácame, con un ataque que se te venga a la cabeza, uno con el que no me hayas atacado y hayas visto en tus visiones...explico el león, Maka indecisa por atacarlo se tomó unos minutos para luego hacer lo que dijo, se tomó una postura extendiendo su mano en donde cerro sus ojos, se podía observar que su energía se almacenaba en su mano en forma de esfera color blanco y cuando los abrió.

-¡lux caeli!-grito la peli cenizo lanzando la bola de luz hacia el león quien miro asombrado el ataque

-vocem de caelo-grito el león para soltar un rugido en el que libero una hermosa luz.

Ambos ataques colisionaron entre si provocando una explosión, ambos tuvieron que taparse los ojos para evitar que sus ojos sufrieran la luz, esperaron que sus ataques los dañaran pero nunca llego el dolor que esperaban poco a poco abrieron sus ojos para ver que seguían de pie y no se habían movido de su lugar, despacio se acercaron para quedar enfrente para mirar sus ojos se asombró.

-Te encontré-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Tu decías que buscabas a alguien llamada Karla…sabes en mis visiones yo aparecía como Karla y ese rugido es parecido a unos de los ataques de Kopa…-dijo Maka impresionada

-Yo también en mi visión me llamaba Kopa y ese ataque es parecido al de ella-dijo el león blanco para sonreír

-Sabes solo Karla era la única que podía hablar con el león Kopa-dijo la peli cenizo

-¿Me quieres acompañar?-pregunto el león, dejando a Maka confundida para después de unos minutos entender.-Que te parece si tú y yo entrenamos para saber de lo que somos capaces, ambos queremos llegar allá.-dijo mirando hacia la montaña.-y descubrir que son estas visiones…porque…tu eres como yo…-

-Claro-sonrió la peli cenizo haciendo que el león también sonriera.-Así no me sentiré sola en el viaje además tu ataque me da la impresión de que eres hábil, pero lo que no entiendo es porque la explosión no llego a afectarnos-

-Lo descubriremos je, bueno te parece cambiarnos de lugar, parece que toda la noche lloverá-dijo para luego recibir una afirmación d la peli cenizo, ambos se fueron caminando tranquilos por el bosque.

 _ **DATH CITY LUNES**_

Otra mañana en Death City cerca de las ocho todos los alumnos se encontraban en el salón platicando plácidamente, Soul platicaba con su grupo normal de querer hacer una misión pero Soul no quería ir con Maka así que decidió ir con Shinigami-sama para pedirle que la cambiara de técnico, aun que el grupo no estaba de acuerdo decidieron a acompañarlo, peo antes de irse vieron que entraban Ox, Kim, Jaqueline, Harvar, Kilik con sus armas igual, parecían tristes con una mirada triste en eso entra Crona con el mismo semblante, no le tomaron mucha importancia pero sentían raro pues Maka no estaba con ellos.

Todo el grupo llego hasta el cuarto donde Shinigami-sama los recibió común amistoso saludo en el cuarto también se encontraba la Death Sythe del señor de la muerte pero esta vez su mirada se encontraba en el suelo parecía preocupado.

-¡Hola! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué buscan aquí?-hablo animadamente el señor de la muerte

-He venido a pedir un cambio de usuario-dijo directamente el albino, llamando la atención del pelirrojo

-MMM… ¿Cambio?...-se quedó en silencio el señor e la muerte mirando al pelirrojo que asintió.-Bien Soul-kun, no te preocupes tú ya tienes un nuevo usuario se llama Yukino en nueva así que creo que te llevaras bien con ella, ya pueden retirarse todos-dijo el Shinigami dejando al grupo en blanco, eso había sido muy rápido

-Así de fácil dejaras que cambie de usuario padre, lamento contradecirte que Maka debe estar al tanto de esto-hablo el joven Shinigami

-Lo sé, por esa razón Soul-kun ya tiene compañero, Maka a echo el cambio de compañero solo necesitaba que Soul viniera para confirmarlo.-dijo el Shinigami dejando sorprendidos a los chicos

-¡¿Maka?!...¿Cuándo lo hizo?-pregunto Liz aun con asombro

-Pues el Viernes-dijo el Shinigami

-¡¿Dónde está ella?!-grito e albino acercándose a el señor de la muerte, pero el Shinigami guardo silencio, esto puso más nervioso al albino dirige su mirada al pelirrojo y camino hacia él, lo agarro violentamente.- ¡¿Dónde está?!-volvió a preguntar, pero este se soltó de su agarre

-¿Para qué?-pregunto el peli rojo.-para humillarla de nuevo, tú fuiste el que quiso cambiar de compañera, ella acepto ¿Qué no estas feliz? Era lo que querías-dijo con enojo la Death Sythe

Todos se quedaron callados, Soul era el más afectado en todo por su culpa pensaba que Maka había hecho eso, el solo quería que ella entendiera lo que significaba el dolor que el sentía cuando arriesgo su vida por ellos. Varios pensamientos pasaron por su mente había algo raro pero no sabía cómo describirlo aun así era este el precio, había perdido a Maka, su compañera por una estupidez.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo seriamente, todos se quedaron en silencio, los dos de enfrente no sabían que decir.

-Soul-kun, ella está en un trabajo…-dijo tomando un tiempo.-Ella me pidió este trabajo, no te debes preocupar por ella, por ahora espero que salga bien el viaje-finalizo el Shinigami

-Eso era todo, adiós-dijo esto para irse por la puerta todos quedaron paralizados por unos momentos para luego seguir a su amigo.

Cuando salieron del cuarto buscaron a su amigo pero al no encontrarlo empezaron a caminar por los pasillos pasaron por su salón y vieron que todos se habían ido, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a fuera para encontrarse a su amigo albino sentado en las escaleras con una mirada al cielo, poco a poco se acercaron a él para luego sentarse a su lado

-Yo no quería que pasara esto…es mi culpa-hablo el albino con su voz quebradiza, todos sus amigos lo miraron con tristeza

-No es culpa tuya…también nosotros somos culpables…-hablo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.-Cuando regrese Maka resolveremos esto

Todos sonrieron pero duro poco tiempo cuando a su lado paso Crona triste y mencionaba el nombre de su amiga peli cenizo, eso llamo la atención del grupo decidieron seguirla, en todo el trayecto Crona se la paso repitiendo el nombre de ella, hasta llegar a un parque pequeño todos se escondieron para ver lo que hacía Crona, pero su vista se fijó en el nuevo grupo Kim y los demás se acercaron a Crona para cuando estuvieron frente a frente se pudo ver los ojos Cristalino de una peli rosa de ojos azules quien pronto fue consolada por el grupo poco a poco se acercaron para escuchar

-Maka…-dijo Crona

-Tranquila Crona ella estará bien…-la intento tranquilizar Jacqueline haciendo que alzara la vista

-Pero y si tiene éxito en su misión…ella…-intento contenerse la peli rosa para volver a ser abrazada

-Crona…tu sabes que Maka tomo su decisión tenemos que respetarla, ella sabe lo que hace-dijo Ox con una sonrisa

De pronto Ox fue jalo para hacerle frente a unos ojos carmesí que lo miraban con odio, para después ver las caras enojadas y preocupadas de los demás, Soul lo había agarrado hasta quedar frente.

-¡Soul! ¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunto una preocupada Kim

-¡¿Qué hizo Maka?!-grito Soul.- ¡¿Dónde está?!-volvió a gritar, haciendo que el grupo se quedara en silencio sin saber que decir, preocupando más a los demás y a Soul quien moría de nervios

-Soul…-se pudo escuchar una voz que hizo que se pusieran nerviosos vieron detrás suyo para ver a la Death Sythe caminado hacia ellos.-Déjalo…te diré el problema en que esta Maka y esto es crucial…-

-¡Pero que está diciendo le prometimos que la apoyaríamos!-hablo Harvar

-Lo se…pero ustedes saben lo que pasara si ella lo llega a lograr…-dijo el peli rojo habiendo que estos miraran el suelo

-Está bien…-dijo resigna Kim

-¿Qué hizo Maka?-pregunto el joven Shinigami, todos vieron al peli rojo

-Desde el incidente del kishin ella empezó a tener visiones en donde veía a una persona todo el tiempo, lo raro es que si en su visión era lastimado ella sentía el dolor de, el…paso así el tiempo y esas visiones se hicieron más fuertes, por eso todos investigamos el origen y el resultado fue…-dijo el peli rojo

-La única solución para saber si es verdad esa historia y si ella es un alma perfecta…si ella logra cumplir su misión…-hablo Kim.

-¿Almas perfectas?-pregunto el albino

-Son aquellas almas que son iguales pero tiene diferente forma, esas almas son como el demonio…aquellas almas son las encargadas de toda alma corrompida hubo una pareja que hizo este tipo de trabajo pero un día fallaron explico –Harvar

-Las armas de ellos son como recordatorio, solo esas almas que toquen el arma recordaran todo…-dijo Jacqueline

-Esto quiere decir…-interrumpió el joven Shinigami.-ella piensa ir por esas armas para ver si ella puede recordar, para ver si su visiones son realidad-

-Si…-contesto Crona

-Entonces de que nos preocupamos es Maka ella lo lograra-dijo Black Star

-Hay algo que no saben…-dijo Crona con un semblante serio.-son las consecuencias…-

-¿Qué consecuencias?-pregunto el albino

-Shinigami puso una condición…hay algo que el oculta porque…si Maka no llega a cumplir esta misión y no es verdad su visión ella debe regresar y encontrar un nuevo compañero…-

-Enserio…es una buena condición-dijo Black

-Pero si su visión fuera cierta ella…no debe volver-dijo Ox, para dejar a los demás en blanco.-Jamás volverá si su visión es cierta…lo peor es que su visión concuerda con algunas partes de la historia…-

-No…mi padre no puede hacer eso, es una misión debe ganar ella-dijo sin creerlo el joven Shinigami

-A tu padre le preocupa algo, cuando le hablamos de todo se volvió frio al parecer él tiene algo que ver con las almas perfectas, y no l importo si era Maka…ella finalizar la misión y ese es su castigo jamás volver.

-No…necesito encontrarla…-susurro el albino

-Es tarde Soul…ella eligió su camino es hora de que ella vea lo que le depara el mundo…-fue lo último que dijo la Death Sythe para irse caminado

* * *

Hasta aquí esta el capitulo bueno espero subir próximamente el siguiente capitulo adiós a todos.

 **lux caeli= Luz del cielo**

 **vocem de caelo= Rugido del cielo**


	6. Chapter 6 Las Armas

Hola perdón la tardanza pero ya llegue y les traigo el capitulo siguiente espero y les guste.

 **Los personajes no**

 **son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **LAS ARMAS**

El cielo era cubierto por las nubes grises y se podía contemplar muy bien, los ojos carmesís miraban la ventana con la tristeza que llevaba en su interior, a un lado se encontraban sus amigos quienes se encontraban sentados tranquilamente, a excepción de Black Star quien estaba atado con una soga y la boca tapada. En eso el hijo de la muerte quien miraba curiosamente al albino desde que habían abordado al avión.

-Soul… ¿Cómo supiste en donde se encontraba Maka?-cuestiono el Shinigami

-yo…solo…investigue-dijo el albino que parecía nervioso

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-¡DIMELO!-se podía escuchar un grito furioso-¡¿DONDE ESTA ELLA?!-volvió a preguntar el albino molesto, mientras sujetaba fuertemente de la camisa a O, quien lo observaba seriamente._

 _-No te diré nada...-hablo secamente, ambos se miraban a los ojos esperando la siguiente acción hasta que Ox empezó a duda._

 _-Entonces…-hablo el albino transformando su brazo e guadaña colocándola por el cuello del joven.-por última vez dime ¿dónde está?-_

 _-E…es…es…tas…loco…-tartamudeo el pobre chico, pero al ver al albino vio que no estaba jugando pues el albino le sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza pero en sus ojos el odio-Te…lo diré…solo no me hagas nada…-_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

-¿¡QUE HCISTE!? ¡AMENAZASTE A UN ESTUDIANTE! ¿¡QUE TE PASABA POR LA CABEZA IMBECIL!?-grito enojado el chico de ojos ámbar, mientras que el albino seguía mirando por la ventana sin interés alguno.

-Mira necesitaba saber en dónde estaba ella…necesito decirle que lo siento. Por mi culpa ella está en una misión que no entendí, pero no dejare que se vaya-interrumpió el albino, para ser mirado por el joven Shinigami.

-Me alegra Soul que digas que te dieras cuenta por tus sentimientos hacia Maka-hablo

-¿¡QUE!?-grito el albino de la impresión al oír esas palabra.-Yo…

-Soul todos sabemos que amas a Maka…-interrumpió Kid.-Ya no lo niegues…-

-Solo espero que este bien…-volvió a decir para ver hacia la ventana de nuevo y perderse entre el cielo azul-

Después de un rato de viaje, todos viajaron del avión para encaminarse a una estación de autobuses, cada vez a Soul se le hacía menos esperando ver a Maka y aunque le duela debería decirle perdón por todo lo que hizo, ella necesitaba saber porque fue tratada así, seguramente ella le daría un Maka-chops fuerte y dolería ´pero eso no le daba importancia lo que él deseaba era verla a salvo. Tal vez Kid tenía razón y él siempre estuvo ciego él amaba a Maka, ella fue la única que entendió todo lo que era el, siempre fue ella esa persona que lo soportaba recordar a ello momento en el que Maka y el siempre pasaban ratos, a pesar de que la molestara demasiado siempre la amo.

Todos viajaron del autobús para luego contemplar el sitio hermoso de verdad quien lo diría, empezaron a caminar hacia el pequeño pueblo que parecía desolado. Cada paso que daban se sentían observados hasta que por suerte vieron a una señora caminado, Soul se acercó a ella para verla.

-Disculpe usted no ha visto a una chica de cabello cenizo y ojos color esmeralda pasar por aquí…-hablo el albino seriamente.

-Claro que la he visto ella se dirigió a esa montaña-señalo la vieja.-Pero no creo que sea necesario que la sigas…es peligroso-hablo la señora, -No me importa…ella debe estar a salvo-dijo el albino

-No importa lo que hagas ella no cambiara de opinión, ella los defenderá-dijo la señora

-Vamos…iremos por ella...-fue lo último que dijo que el albino. Mientras que el albino solo la miraba fijamente. Para luego dirigirse hacia la montaña

Después de unas horas cansadas de caminar se detuvieron para luego prender una fogata, todos andaban hablando y quejándose, una Crona muy asustada con aura deprimente, Liz arreglándose y Paty haciendo una jirafa con hojas. Black Star riendo como loco y diciendo tanta cosa de que superara a los dioses mientras que su arma intentaba calmarlo. Solo dos personas estaban lejos del grupo y eran Soul y Kid ambos estaban en otra parte.

-Soul…creo que debemos dejar que ella haga esta misión por si sola-dijo el joven Shinigami

-No lo hare Kid…necesito encontrarla…tiene que saberlo…-dijo el albino con la mirada perdida en el suelo

-Maka estará bien…vamos no creo que le pase nada-dijo el joven Shinigami muy seguro de lo que decía.

-No…presiento que algo está mal aquí…algo pasara…-dijo el albino mirando al joven Shinigami quien lo miraba confuso

-¿Qué crees que pueda pasar?-pregunto el joven Shinigami al albino quien solo tenía la mirada perdida.

-No lo sé...pero siento que nadie de nosotros debió venir, ni siquiera Maka…-fue lo último que dijo el albino, pero el joven Shinigami sentía lo mismo dese que llegaron. La vieja les había dicho que era peligroso, conociendo a Maka no vendría a este lugar sola sin arma para defenderse, a la montaña que parece que oculta algo. A menos que hubiera algo que le llame la atención a Maka, dirigió su mirada a la montaña pensando en que secreto ocultaba todo esto esa montaña presentía algo en ella y no era nada bueno, pero ¿Por qué Maka seguiría un cuento? Para luego encaminarse hacia sus amigos quienes seguían con el alboroto.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para seguir caminando en el frente del grupo estaba Soul quien tenía una determinación de encontrarla. Aun en el camino ninguno guardaba silencio varios animales ya se habían ocultados de ellos.

-¡Mi grandeza no es comparada con este bosque! ¡Ja jaja!-rio con locura el peli azul

-¡Cállate de una vez intento patético de dios!-hablo arto el joven Shinigami

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-se quejó el peli azul.-¡Vas a retarme!-presiono el peli azul

-¡Cállate de una vez que molestas!-volvió a gritar Kid

-¡Mira quién lo dice asimétrico!-grito el peli azul, dejando al joven Shinigami con la cara en blanco para luego caer al piso.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy un monstruo asimétrico! ¡No merezco vivir! ¡MATENME!-lloriqueo el joven Shinigami, mientras que los demás los miraban

-¡Sera un gusto!-dijo Black Star quien ya se acerca a él con intenciones sádicas, pero luego cayó al piso quejándose del dolor que sentía en su pecho.

-¡Párale de una vez!-dijo Liz quien tenía en su mano a Paty en forma de arma quien reía histéricamente.

Después de un rato todos volvieron a caminar más tranquilos a excepción que los dos involucrados de antes se miraban con enojo, quien diría que ellos serían los mejores amigos. Volvió a caer la noche y la fogata se hico de nuevo. Todos comían y platicaban amenamente.

-Crona…-se escuchó la voz de Soul.- ¿Por qué Maka se fue?-pregunto haciendo que todos guardaran silencio mientras que la mencionada lo miraba a los ojos, para luego mirar hacia la montaña

-No necesito decir nada, solo que ella hará lo mejor que pueda en esta misión-dijo secamente Crona.-Aunque ella misma se condene a sí misma.

Ya nadie volvió a hablar, así pasaron los minutos hasta que Kid hablo para liberar la tensión que se acumulaba.

-Todos sabemos que Maka hará lo mejor…-hablo el joven Shinigami para luego ser interrumpido

-No importa lo que hagamos ella ha decidido, ustedes no saben…-dijo Crona con los ojos cristalinos.-Maka…ojala no logre esa misión…

-Crona…-susurro Tsubaki para luego acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

Todos volvieron a dormir pero con la plática no conciliaron mucho el sueño, al día siguiente hicieron lo mismo, enfrentaron las lluvias que tenían en el bosque desde que habían llegado, no habían visto al salir, y así pasaron los días con la rutina de buscar a Maka cansados.

El sol estaba cayendo para dar paso a la noche llevaban cinco días caminado en busca de Maka todos miraban con asombro la montaña habían llegado finalmente, Soul camino por el sendero que llevaba hasta de la montaña.

-Soul creo que deberíamos esperar hasta mañana…-Hablo Kid quien miraba la montaña, pero el albino se quedó en silencio

-Hemos caminado mucho…lo siento Kid pero debo ir a buscarla…-dijo el albino para luego salir corriendo hacia la montaña, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de su amigo.

-¡Soul! Vamos…-hablo el joven Shinigami para luego ir tras el al igual que los demás.

Soul salió corriendo a toda prisa sentía que el que la respiración se le complicaba había algo malo en esta montaña, pero no le dio mucha importancia, siguió corriendo en su mente pasaban imágenes de los momentos que había pasado con Maka, el, la salvaría del error que estaba cometiendo o más bien de lo que él, la orillo a esto aun con la culpa no dejaría que le pasara nada a la persona que lo entendía aun que el allá sido cruel con el jamás cambiaron sus sentimientos hacia ella. Los celos que sentía cuando Ox o alguien más se le acercaba, siempre quiso golpearlos pero se contuvo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que le llamo la atención se detuvo pudo ver que ya así llegaba pero algo estaba mal, miro a su alrededor en busca de algo anormal.

Una navaja cayó del cielo justo a Soul quien por suerte lo haba esquivado, dirigió su mirada hacia el responsable y solo pudo ver una silueta negra, en sus manos o más bien sus manos no eran humabas este solo le sonreía maliciosamente, para acercarse a, el sigilosamente pero antes de dar otro paso una disparo se escuchó, miro detras de el para ver a Kid sosteniendo a Liz y Paty en forma de armas, volvió a ver enfrente y ver mejor al que lo ataco, lo único e que se fijó que en sus navajas que usaba como manos.

-Vaya…nuevas presas…jeje-hablo juguetonamente el atacante

-¿Quién eres?-hablo Kid quien seguí con la guardia

-Me alegra saber que derramare sangre, la última vez fueron esos dos chicos…lástima que no pudieron salir…-volvió a hablar

-Soul muévete no tienes técnico por ahora así que nos haremos cargo-dijo Liz

-Nadie se ira de aquí…-fue lo último que dijo para luego atacar a el grupo de amigos, quienes lo esquivaron y empezaron a atacar, el único que miraba era Soul ese era defecto al venir sin técnico no podía hacer nada, pero luego su vista se fijó en sus amigos quienes salían volando cayendo a lado de él.

-Patético. Los eliminare. No dejare que toquen las armas-dijo acercándose

-¿Armas?-pregunto confundido el peli azul

-Ja jaja las armas por las que vinieron. Esas armas son mías. Costo matar a los dueños así que son mías-hablo mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Las armas…Maka-dijo Crona en shock.- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Maka?!-pregunto asustada la peli rosa, al igual que todos. Maka había venido por unas armas…esa era su misión…armas…

-Ese es su fin…-hablo mientras se disponía a atacarlos, pero algo llamo su atención, miro a dos siluetas que estaban arriba de unas rocas. Todos fijaron sus miradas a ellos para luego quedar sorprendidos.

-No los mataras…no lo permitiremos además…-hablo una voz masculina

-Esas armas serán nuestras-dijo una voz femenina

El grupo solo veía con impresión a las dos siluetas para luego distinguirlas, era un león blanco que ¿hablaba? Y Maka…

-¡Nosotros de venceremos!-gritaron los dos, para luego salir corriendo hacia el tipo quien también salió corriendo hacia ellos, al grupo de amigos les invadió el terror.

-¡NO!-gritaron todos, pero era ya tarde para lo que venía.

* * *

Hasta aqui termina el capitulo si les gusto espero que si pronto subire el siguiente capitulo.

Adios y hasta el proximo


End file.
